This invention relates to a tool or accessory for removing broken bulbs from electrical light fixtures.
A well-known problem arises when an electric light bulb is inadvertently broken while it is still in the socket. In addition to the possible electrical hazards, the glass envelope that encloses the filament and glass stem encasing the filament is completely shattered, leaving dangerous and sharp remnants of the glass envelope protruding from the light socket. Oftentimes, the threaded metal shell in the base of the light bulb is tightly engaged with the threaded wall of the socket. There is nothing to grasp and turn to remove the broken light bulb from the socket. It may be difficult also to electrically isolate and inactivate the wiring leading to the socket, leaving an electrical hazard in addition to a physical hazard.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved broken bulb remover.
Another object of the invention is to provide a broken bulb remover which guards against electrical hazards.
Another object of the invention is to provide a broken bulb remover which guards against physical hazards from broken glass.
Another object of the invention is to provide a broken bulb remover that is inexpensive and designed for mass production and easy assembly.